inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AdventureWriter28/Forums with Blogs and a Spoiler Template
First order of business, time to do the most important thing that is currently the main problem. SPOILERS. Here's the solution (not a complete solution, but it get's half of the spoilers problem done) *Separating blogs and forums, and more importantly a more constructed spoiler template. I was planning this back but I was pretty busy finishing my last year in high school, but now with free time, let's discuss about this, and because users are kinda leaving because of spoilers rampantly around here. Forums *Forums? WHAT THE HECK ARE FORUMS? You're probably wondering about that, well, they function similarly as blogs, though Forums are more 'Organized', with it's own category and place to be added on. *We actually have forums, ALL Wiki's have forums, the thing is that the blogs here are more famous and making the forums unused. *Anyways, Forums are used by other sites to discuss serious stuff about the anime/game/manga. For this wiki, we can do the same. **For Reviews on the current episode. **For FUTURE/SPOILERS. **For New Info from Corocoro scans. *Link for the Index page of the forums: http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Index Blogs *I think you all know what blogs already are by now right? XD This is a BLOG. XD *Blog are much more 'free' than Forums, in forums, you just stick with the main topic, and you cannot get 'out of topic', while in blogs, it's much more free XD **Personal stuff 'sometimes' can be in blogs, IF of course it's related to something in the wiki and anime and that's why it's related to your personal stuff. **Blog games. I think we've already seen too many of this XD **Roleplaying? Like I said, it's free. **Theories/Speculations. **And all other stuff about the wiki, anime, game and other stuffs. Here is where we DIVIDE this two. We need to divide this two so that we can lessen the amount of Spoilers being released. *All reviews, spoilers, future releases, and all things that can shock a fan with new info (mainly game info) should be putted under FORUMS. *All other random, game stuff, SPECULATIONS, THEORIES and all other ideas for like templates regarding the wiki are under BLOGS. **If we divide that, all those who want to be spoiled of new information will go to the FORUMS, while those who just want to have a good time will go to the blogs. **Whoever comments spoilers in the blogs or creates spoiler blogs will automatically be warned (not banned/blocked, just a warning/caution) and have the comment/blog deleted. Spoiler Template Re-Issued Finally the most important thing is the spoiler template, we seriously need it for various characters. That is why we'll get a newly redesigned spoiler template (the last template was deleted due to the idea that this is a gaming wiki for Inazuma), but since users are leaving because of spoilers, we need to take action on that part. *I'll be asking the founder, Genda Koujirou for the spoiler template again to be re-issued to articles. On "Carefully" chosen articles that can shock a reader. *I'll ask Potassium19 for the design though. Recent Wiki Activity Other than though, we still have one problem, the Recent Wiki Activity shows all recent stuff, and probably even spoilers. So I think, the only solution for this is to ask... which users doesn't want to be spoiled? List of users that don't want to be spoiled on new info This is the only idea I can think of for the Recent Wiki activity thing if there are new spoilers, users that don't want to be spoiled should be listed under here, and should be warned to stay away from the Recent Wiki Activity temporarily if it's in heap loads of spoilers: *??? *??? *??? So that is all, I hope that starting from now on, some will use forums for that definite persons. Now, if there are new trailers on the Galaxy season, let's go to the forums, for fun, go to the blogs. So, do you guys/gals agree? Also do you have any suggestions? Comments? Ideas? Reactions? Please state out what you think! *Overall, do you agree or not? This will only be in effect on the SECOND DAY OF APRIL, so if there are any other ideas or disagreement, please state it out so we can correct it. So, for those who are planning to leave the wiki because of the spoilers, please think this through and read this. From; Category:Blog posts